To Love a Traitor (AizenxIchigo)
by propertyofthedead
Summary: Well this is my first Bleach Fanfiction and i decided to do Aizen an Ichigo for a few reasons over grimmichi 1. I feel like they balance each other out a little better 2. you have to admit Aizen was a badass in the first part of the original before he shows up with the espada 3. i like to see aizen fall to a very enraged an emotionally unstable ichigo
1. Chapter 1

Aizen blocked Ichigo's zanpakuto, Zangetsu, with a single finger, "I will be coming for you Ichigo Kurosaki," he said as he entered Hueco Mundo. "Hey wait a minute!" Ichigo yelled after him before he woke up in a cold sweat, panting. "What's the matter Ichigo?" Rukia asked as she climbed out of her closet bed. "It's nothing Rukia," Ichigo said as soon as he stopped panting. "You sure you were shifting in your sleep," Rukia stated dryly. "I'm sure Rukia don't worry about it, let's just get ready for school" "Right," Rukia said with a hint of worry for the substitute soul reaper.

During school Ichigo's mind was somewhere else thinking about his reoccurring dream of Aizen and was wondering why he keeps appearing in his dream. "Hey Ichigo," Uryu said snapping Ichigo out of his thoughts. "Ichigo class is over," Uryu said fixing his glasses. "Uh already?" Ichigo questioned thinking he wasn't lost in thought for that long, "Did I really spent the whole entire day thinking about him?" he whispered. "Thinking about who Ichigo?" Rukia asked seeing it was her chance to know what is wrong with her friend. "What? No one really," Ichigo said getting defensive. "We just want to help Kurosaki-kun," Orihime said as Chad nodded in agreement. "Really I'm alright, so don't worry," Ichigo said as he got up from his seat and started walking home with his bag slung over his back. "I will try to talk to Ichigo see you later. Hey, Ichigo!" Rukia said as she catched up to Ichigo and home with him

Ichigo swung his zanpakuto at Aizen whom merely redirected Zangetsu into the ground. "Now, now why would you strike the man who can give you everything you ever wanted," Aizen replied with disappointment layered in his voice. "Like I give a damn, you betrayed everyone in the soul society," Ichigo retorted as he slashed at Aizen again. Aizen simply held Ichigo's zanpakuto and leaned towards Ichigo's body. "Ichigo…Ichigo! …..ICHIGO!" And with that Ichigo woke up with a choking Kon in his arms and Rukia standing over him with her trademark annoyed look. "Nee-san!" Kon exclaimed when he finally escaped from Ichigo's grip toward Rukia only to get rejected with a swift kick for the umpteenth time in a row. "Seriously what's wrong Ichigo I mean you were shifting and rolling not to mention muttering things," Rukia said with concern. Ichigo blushed at the memory of the dream, "It's nothing Rukia," he replied trying to think what that dream was about. Rukia just sighed knowing it was pointless to continue questioning him further. "Come on Rukia let's go," Ichigo said, with a hint of depression, walking out of his room.

- Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo-

In the dark desert wasteland of Huceo Mundo there is an infinitely grand, white castle known as Los Noches. In a throne room silvered hair man with a fox-face was talking to a man sitting in a grand white throne with nice brown hair. "Tell me Aizen, why you don't just take him?" the fox-faced man questioned his superior. "It's actually simple Gin, I need him to get used to me so that way he will be mine plus he looks cute when confused," Aizen chuckled at the thought of Ichigo blushing. "Seriously in Love aren't ya?" Gin teased. "You can say that Gin," Aizen simply stated, "You can say that," Aizen said again smiling as he daydreamed about the uke that will be his.

-Meanwhile in the Soul Society-

In the captain's meeting room all the captains except for the captains from squad 3, 5, and 9 for obvious reasons that they are the traitors in Huceo Mundo. "Captains report," the head captain, Genryūsai Yamamoto, stated as he tapped his came on the floor harshly. "Me and captain Ukitake have been digging on what Aizen has been planning on and we believe he might try to create an Okin key to enter the domain of the soul king and kill," captain Shunsai stated while the other squad captains, except for Ukitake, looked shocked at this, while the head captain simply listened. "Anything else to report?" head captain asked. "Well I have been tracking any traces of Aizen's spiritual pressure and discovered trace amounts of his spirit pressure around the residence of the substitute soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki," said captain Mayuri of squad 12 with interest. "Why would his spirit pressure be around Ichigo Kurosaki?" Captain Ukitake questioned obviously not expecting that Aizen's spirit pressure is around Ichigo. "I don't know but it does interest me," captain Mayuri replied. "Very well captain Mayuri keep monitoring Aizen's spirit pressure. Captain Ukitake and Captain Shunsai keep researching on what Aizen is probably up to. This meeting is dismissed," Head Captain Yamamoto commanded as he tapped his cane harshly to the ground.

- Meanwhile at Karakra High-

Rukia, Chad, Orihime, an Uryu met up with each other. "Listen, I'm starting to worry about Ichigo. He's been having strange dreams from what I can tell," Rukia said with a good deal of concern. "Rukia, Ichigo won't tell you unless he thinks it's very important either that or he is just embarrassed by those dreams to tell us," Uryu said as he fixed his glasses back into place. "I guess you're right," Rukia sighed. "Don't you worry Rukia when Ichigo needs us we will be there to help. Right?" Orihime assured while Uryu and Chad nodded in agreement. Rukia smiled and nodded into their agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo was walking home from another boring day of school along with another day of thinking what those dreams of Aizen could mean. He kept thinking about all possible thoughts till he bumped into Chad's torso. "Oh sorry, Chad," Ichigo quickly apologized and tried to walk off till he noticed that his friends surrounded him. "Uh, what's going on here?" Ichigo questioned not understanding why his friends are surrounding him.

"Ichigo we need to talk to you about," Rukia started before taking a long serious breath, "about your dreams." The others nodded determinedly agreeing with Rukia.

Ichigo stiffened at the mention of his dreams and how he doesn't even know what they mean. "Listen guys, I appreciate your guys' concern but it's nothing, really," Ichigo stated, trying to assured his friends.

"Listen Ichigo, we are only trying to help you and if there is a problem, a friend would tell his friends what the problem is," Uryu, of all people, reasoned as he pushed his glasses back into place.

"Ichigo we are not trying to force you, we are reminding you that you can trust us and can tell us anything," Orihime said with tears behind her eyes as Chad nodded in agreement.

"Listen guys it's really not important it's just weird, nothing to worry about," Ichigo said, "But thanks for caring," Ichigo added as he walked off. "They can't know about my dreams, at least not until I figure out what they mean," Ichigo thought to himself unaware that there was green eyes hiding in the Shadow's watching him.

~later in the garganta~

A pale black-haired skinny man with a white half helmet with a horn on it, arrived at the door that belonged to Lord Aizen and cautiously entered. "Ah so this is where that trash of a target lives,"he said as his snow pale skin went into the sunlight.

A bulking figure walked behind the green-eyed pale figure. "Man what a dump this place is,"the bulky figure with two white bars from the top of his skull running vertically along his skull, orange eyebrows to match his red markings on his cheeks, bringing it to a close with his spikey white jaw that hands around his neck right under his real jaw.

"Aizen did say the trash lives somewhere around here Yammy," the pale being said with no emotion or life what so ever.

"Well, how in the hell are we supposed to find him, Ulquiorra?" Yammy questioned in an interested but low imitating voice. Ulquiorra gave him an unemotional "are you serious" look.

"Isn't obvious?" was the only thing he said to the towering body of muscle.

Ichigo heard a loud crash with the sounds of terrified screams from his bedroom. He took a startled look outside his window to see a huge cloud of dust in the park. "What in the hell!? Rukia we have to go now!" Ichigo said as he grabbed his substitute soul reaper badge and popped out of his human body and ran out the window and sped towards the dust cloud with Rukia close behind.

Ichigo stood stun at the sight of Chad and Orihime on the ground unconscious being towered by a huge arrancar. Ichigo made a quick blow on the huge muscled-massed guy. "Who the hell are you?" Ichigo demanded enrage.

"We are Lord Aizen's espada, trash," the seemingly unemotional skinny pale arrancar.

"Aizen!?" Ichigo gasped as the massive arrancar got up and punched Ichigo right in the gut making him fly back a few feet. Ichigo reclaimed his balance and held Zangetsu out and raised his spiritual pressure, "Ban-Kai!" he shouted as the huge cleaver-like sword became a powerful but slim black sword pulsing with black and red spiritual pressure illuminating around the blade. Ichigo shupoed and the muscular arrancar's arm fell off when he reached for the zanpakuto on his belt.

"AHHHH! You bastard!" the arrancar yelled in pain as his arm fell to the ground staining the grass red. In rage the arrancar raised his still-connected fist to smash the orange strawberry.

"Enough Yammy," the pale arrancar commanded making Yammy stop dead in his tracks and put his arm down, "we have enough for Lord Aizen. Grab your arm and let's go," the pale arrancar commanded with little emotion what so ever.

"Alright Ulquiorra," Yammy replied as he picked up his disregarded arm and turned to Ichigo, "See ya soon Queen Strawberry," he said with a half serious and half-joking look. Ulquiorra simply poke a finger out and the sky seemed to rip open to an expanse of darkness. With nothing else said the two arrancars walked into the never-ending darkness. Leaving an awfully confused and blushing Ichigo.

"Queen? What the fuck!?" Ichigo thought. Ichigo disregarded the thought when he remembered his friends were still unconscious. Ichigo raced over to them where Rukia was picking up.

"Did the big guy called you queen, Ichigo?" Rukia teased as Ichigo scowled at her while picking up Chad blushing a little from the comment.

"Sh-Shut up!" Ichigo exclaimed in embarrassed anger. Rukia simply laughed and carried Orihime towards the Urahara Shop with Ichigo carrying Chad in tow.

"What's going on first the Aizen dreams now his minions are calling me a strawberry queen," Ichigo listed as he tried to think through what is happening, to give some ease of the situation. "Maybe they were trying to throw me off or something, but I can't shake that it is probably something different but could it be something else?" Ichigo questioned as he started to lose himself in his thoughts. Soon his thoughts were getting more and more laxed as he rested on his bed only to be falling in his inner world.

**AN: Hi there I know i probably screw up the battle to those hard-core bleach fans so please don't be mad if I change the battles a bit I mean come on it's a fanfic no really cares as long as it entertains the reader. **

**PS I am debating about the vizards should I include them or should i just skip over them?**


End file.
